Sailor Scout Survivor
by spiderdance
Summary: Day One on S.S. Survivor Isle..
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Scout Survivor  
by Seska-nea Androt  
  
10 Scouts. One Tuxedo Mask. One toy. Marooned for 39 days. There can only be one true Sailor Scout Survivor. . .  
  
Survivor Island, day One. The scouts are divided into two teams. . .the Tagi tribe and Pagong tribe (sound familiar? I'm not really that creative with names, I know.) The Tagi, or Silver Tribe, consists of Ami Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba and Setsuna Meioh.  
  
The Pagong Tribe has Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenou and Chibi Usa. Together these two teams will face off against each other daily in a community challenge. The losers, of course, will be forced to boot someone off the island. The goal is to out wit, out play and out last...and to be the ultimate Sailor Scout Survivor.  
  
Today's host: Jeff Probst.  
  
We begin with the Pagong Tribe today. Michiru and Haruka are chatting, Rei and Rini are fighting as if Chibi Usa was the real Moon-face herself, and Makoto is snoozing on the beach sand. Nothing much of real excitement until Chibi Usa grabs the note that tells about the community challenge.  
  
"Land on water, water land- the first battle's now at hand. Put your pride on the shelves. Everyone fend for themselves." Rini sits down, hands the note over to Haruka, and mulls it over with Luna P.  
  
"It is a riddle that I can't crack," Haruka said finally. "I guess we'll be having a battle on the beach...?"  
  
"That is safe to assume," said Rei. "Who will we be fighting? The other tribe?" She grins at this. "Ooh I will finally have a chance at kicking Usagi's whiny butt! This is great!"  
  
Makoto slightly frowned.  
  
TBC (To Be Continued...) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Scout Survivor  
by Seska-nea Androt  
  
Part Two  
  
10 Scouts. One Tuxedo Mask. One toy. Marooned for 39 days. There can only be one true Sailor Scout Survivor. . .  
  
Survivor Island, day Two. The Pagong Tribe, or the Golden Tribe, has lost the community challenge due to Rei's babyness. They must vote someone off...there's a clue that it won't be too hard to decide who.  
  
Today's host: Eudial from the Witches 5.  
  
The Tagi Tribe is celebrating their victory with their reward of fishing gear. Mamoru goes out to fish for whatever he can get his hands on. The others wait patiently for his return...and his food.  
  
A rat crawls on Usagi. "Eeeee!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up Meatball-brain," said Minako. "Will you relax? We've got it good here. We won the first community challenge!"  
  
Usagi looks sad. "I wish I had brought my bunny beanbag. This beach sand is so icky and uncomfortable."  
  
"You ARE a beanbag!" laughed Hotaru.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Hotaru!"  
  
Mamoru Chiba explodes out of the water. In his fishing net is enough fish for a week. And Usagi could see that. She ran over to him as fast as her chicken legs would take her. "Mamoru, you're the best!!" she shouted.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, this I know." He looked at her. "Don't eat them now! We have to cook them!!" Anime sweatdrop.  
  
Usagi mumbled with a fish in her mouth, "But I'm so HUNGRY! And can't these things..cook themselves or something?"   
  
Mamoru laughed his butt off and freed himself from Usagi's grasp. Out of the water he went. "Supper!" he yelled proudly.  
  
Setsuna smiled weakly. "Nice."  
  
Meanwhile, the Silver Tribe was at the voting place. The host, Eudial, came out wearing her same outfit, only jungle-themed; green, with precious vines wrapped around her.  
  
Rei took one look at her and laughed.  
  
"Quiet, fire brat!" Eudial screeched. "You're in a lot of trouble. Do you realise your whole team could boot you off this island tonight?"  
  
Rei shut up.  
  
Luna P bounced around the place, finally smacking Eudial upside the head. Chibi Usa giggled. Eudial growled and sent the toy flying back to Rini...quickly.  
  
Haruka caught it and handed it to the Moonie brat. "Let's get on with the voting already, Eudial. We've got things to do tomorrow."  
  
Eudial adjusted her glasses. "Hold on, hold on. I have to go onto the section of the show where people have their say. Well? Anyone?"  
  
Chibi Usa raised her hand enthusiastically.  
  
"What is it?" she grumbled.  
  
"Eudial, you stink," Rini told her, pinching her nose to confirm it.  
  
Michiru and Makoto laughed. "Yikes Eudial, what did you eat for dinner? Garbage?" Makoto laughed so hard she fell off her seat. Haruka rolled her eyes.  
  
Eudial turned red. "Shut up and vote! If I had my way, you'd all be toast!!"  
  
Haruka went first. The camera showed her vote as Rei. "Rei cost us the win. She needs to go if she is not serious about all this."  
  
Rini voted next, then Makoto and Rei. The camera showed Rei's vote as Haruka. "She is way too serious about this. She needs to lighten up or get out."  
  
Luna P voted, then Michiru. All the votes were in, and Eudial held the pot that contained the votes.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Eudial chuckled. She pulled out the first vote. "Rei."  
  
Second: "Rei also. Heh, this'll be easy!"  
  
Third: "Haruka Tenou...shocking!"  
  
Haruka glared at Makoto, Rei, Chibi Usa and Luna P. "Who the hell voted for me!" she screamed. "I'll kill you! I'll steal your Pure Heart Crystals!!!"  
  
Rini heard this and started wailing.  
  
Michiru held her back. "Stop it, Haruka. You're upsetting the child."  
  
"Geez. What a tightwad," Makoto whispered to Rei.  
  
"Yea. What crawled up her butt." Rei and the others returned to Eudial and the results.  
  
Fourth vote: "Eudial? What is this?" She stared at the vote, and looked to the camera. "Can they do this??" she yelled. The cameraman shook his head yes. "This is messed up!" Her hands shaking, she reached in for the vote. "Me...." and the last one. "That evil lady who stinks so badly not even a bath can help her?!? Who wrote this!!!" She fumed.  
  
Chibi Usa giggled.  
  
Eudial burst. "Why you little..!!!!" She dashed over to end Chibi's life.  
  
"Uranus Star Power!" A transformation..Uranus quickly ran to Eudial's path. "Uranus World......Shaking!!!!"  
Hit. Eudial was booted off...Sailor Uranus style. She changed back to Haruka quickly.  
  
Smiling, Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka. "Well, let's go," she said. Everyone grabbed their torches and headed back to their team site.  
  
Minako danced to the crazy Sailor Scout Survivor theme song. Rei slapped her upside the head.   
  
TBC.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Scout Survivor  
by Laru Akona  
  
Part Three  
  
10 Scouts. One Tuxedo Mask. One toy. Marooned for 39 days. There can only be one true Sailor Scout Survivor. . .  
  
Survivor Island, day Seven. The Tagi Tribe, or the Silver Tribe, has lost the last two community challenge..the survivors that remain are as follows:  
  
Setsuna Meioh  
Minako Aino  
Usagi Tsukino  
Tuxedo Kamen  
  
( Say bye-bye to Hotaru and Ami. )  
  
What is left of the Pagong/Golden Tribe:  
  
Haruka Tenou  
Michiru Kaioh  
Rei Hino  
Makoto Kino  
Chibi Usa  
  
( Luna P got voted off. )  
  
Today's host: Regis Philbin.  
  
We will focus today on the Pagong Tribe. Chibi Usa cannot be tolerated, as she is whining incessantly over Luna P getting voted off. "Good thing I packed earplugs," Haruka stated. She plugged them in.  
  
"Please, let me have one," said Michiru.  
  
Haruka smiled and handed her one. With one of her hands she covered the other ear. Michi and Ruka sighed in relief. It was not so easy for the others.  
  
( In-depth remarks from the members )  
  
Rei: I know that Rini is a little kid, and she misses her toy, but she's been going at it for an HOUR AND FOURTEEN MINUTES NOW!!!  
  
Makoto ( walks over and glances at her watch ): An hour and fifteen minutes now.  
  
( Rini is heard in the background wailing. A smack of the face is heard, and Chibi Usa is silent at last. )  
  
Rei: What happened? You don't think Haruka or Michiru....  
  
Makoto ( shakes her head no ): No way!  
  
( They turn to face the outers. Chibi Usa had been smacked in the face by a tropical bird in flight. In spite of herself, Rei laughs. )  
  
Makoto ( staring at disbelief at Rei ): Hey! That isn't funny! ( She walks over to see if Rini is okay. )  
  
Rei ( to the camera ): Oh come on. Like you wouldn't laugh. I mean, she's practically Usagi over there! Just think of Usagi in the same situation.  
  
( The cameraman laughs. )  
  
Rei: You see.  
  
( End of in-depth remarks )  
  
Haruka ( with the note notifying them of the next community challenge ): Oh my goddess ( rolls her eyes ), look at you stare. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?  
  
Michiru: I don't really get it.  
  
Makoto ( screams ): It's Sailor Regis!!  
  
Rei: Oh goodness, no. Anything but that annyoing little fake Scout.  
  
Michiru ( hands the note to Rei ): Sailor Regis? I guess we'll know the story later won't we?  
  
TBC.  
  



End file.
